


Mad Dreams

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for the Inception100 community on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the Inception100 community on Livejournal.

There is more than one way to destroy an enemy.

Despite the team’s vows, the story slowly spreads as the survivors turn to each other first and then more removed confidants, or unburden themselves over alcohol or to some faceless fuck…

Inception is real.

It takes longer for the idea to catch hold, to drift away from those who understand the risks, for the story to become corrupted as it passes from teller to teller.

Inception can drive someone mad.

And then, Eames is right. Depth doesn’t matter. What can one do when it is no longer safe to dream?


End file.
